Observando a Fuyuka
by LuciaySol
Summary: Taiyou decide seguir a Fuyuka a la casa de un tipo, que resulta llamarse Fudou, junto con Shinsuke y Tenma


**Hola, después de tanto rato se me ocurrió otro fanfic… pero entonces a Sol se le ocurrió hacer su propio fanfic en MI cuadernillo y… me retrasé.**

**Este es el primer fanfic que hago de Inazuma eleven go y también el primero que hago que empieza de día.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5**

Era un día normal en el hospital cuando dos chicos castaños de primer año se acercaron a una enfermera.

- ¡Fuyuka! ¿Está Taiyou?- Dijeron los dos niños a unísono

- Chicos, tienen que dejar de preguntar eso cada vez que vienen, esto es un hospital, no la casa de Taiyou- Dijo la enfermera tratando de permanecer en calma.

- ¿Pero está?

- Ah…- Suspiró- Si, en la habitación de siempre

- ¡Gracias!

Los dos niños fueron corriendo a la habitación mientras Fuyuka amagaba a gritarles que no corrieran. Cuando llegaron Taiyou estaba haciendo pucheros.

- ¿Qué te pasa Taiyou?- Dijo uno de los chicos

- ¡Shinsuke! ¡Tenma! ¡Vinieron justo a tiempo!- Dijo el chico peli naranja al verlos- Deben ayudarme con mi plan.

- ¿Qué plan?- Dijo el bajito con cara de Pikachu

- No es otro de tus planes para escaparte y jugar futbol… ¿Verdad?

- Lo es pero al mismo tiempo no lo es- Dijo Taiyou emocionado

- ¿Qué estas planeando?

- A ver… ya casi es la hora del descanso de Fuyuka, acompáñenme a la entrada.

Los dos siguieron a Taiyou hasta una puerta donde se ocultaron mientras observaban a Fuyuka.

- Veras…hace unos días…- Comenzó a decir el chico sol – Yo había tratado de escapar y Fuyuka me atrapó, entonces yo le dije "¡maldición Fuyuka! ¡¿Por qué no te consigues un marido?!" y ella solo me contestó tartamudeando "¡n- no te metas en mis asuntos!".Entonces creo que a ella le gusta alguien.

Tenma y Shinsuke suspiraron, miraron a Taiyou con cara de "¿eres un idiota?" Y comenzaron a caminar para irse

- ¡Por favor chicos! ¡Igual no tienen nada que hacer! ¡Por eso vinieron a visitarme!- Dijo el chico tratando de pararlos.

- ¡Fuyuka!- Dijo una voz.

Los tres miraron hacia el sitio donde estaba la persona que saludaba a Fuyuka, era un tipo de ojos celestes y cabello castaño oscuro mal peinado.

- ¿Y ese tipo?- Preguntó Shinsuke

- Es el principal sospechoso- Respondió Taiyou- Desde hace unos días que viene y le habla a Fuyuka en sus horas de descanso.

- ¿No es uno de los amigos del entrenador Endou?

- ¿Qué importa? Intentemos escuchar.

- Hola, me preguntaba si… te gustaría…- Decía el tipo nervioso- ¡Ayudarme a ordenar mi casa!

- ¿Ayudarte a ordenar tu casa?- Dijo la enfermera algo confundida y decepcionada

-Si… es que… me mudé hace poco y…

-¿Ayudarlo a ordenar su casa? Creo que podemos sacarlo de la lista…- Dijo Taiyou desconcertado.

- No se… quizás deberíamos seguirlos… a ver si pasa algo…- Dijo Shinsuke

Al escuchar donde es la casa del tipo y que Fuyuka iría al otro día los chicos se organizaron para encontrarse en la salida del hospital ese día unos minutos antes de que Fuyuka fuera, ya que afortunadamente a Taiyou le darían el alta.

Cuando llegó el día, ellos se las habían arreglado para meterse en la casa y esconderse detrás de unas cajas que había en la cocina hasta que Fuyuka llegara

-Hola Fuyuka- Le oyeron decir al dueño de la casa mientras abría la puerta- ¿Qué hay en esa bolsa?

- Conociéndote probablemente te dio pereza comprar ingredientes para la comida, así que traje- Dijo la pelilila

-No se vale Fuyuka, tú no tendrías que venir a la casa de un chico hasta que yo me haya ido de este mundo- Reclamó en voz baja Taiyou desde su escondite

- Taiyou… suenas como su padre…- Dijo Tenma algo preocupado por su amigo.

- ¡Shh!- Dijo Shinsuke

- Tu casa es un desastre Fudou, ahora entiendo porque querías que te ayudara- Dijo Fuyuka dejando la bolsa en la mesada de la cocina.

- ¿Fudou?... oh… así que así se llama el tipo que quiere alejar a Fuyuka de mi…- Pensó en voz alta Taiyou

- ¿No querías que Fuyuka tuviera novio para que pudieras escaparte cuando estés en el hospital?- Preguntó Tenma

-Ah… cierto…

Fudou y Fuyuka comenzaron a limpiar, mientras los chicos observaban desde su escondite. Fudou de vez en cuando miraba a Fuyuka y suspiraba un poco mientras que a Fuyuka se la notaba algo nerviosa

-¿Qué le pasa a Fuyuka?- Preguntó Shinsuke

-No lo sé, tal vez está nerviosa porque no sabe donde van las cosas- Dijo Tenma

- Seguramente se dio cuenta de que me está traicionando… digo, a su padre…- Supuso Taiyou

- Fudou, creo que deberíamos empezar a cocinar…

- ¿Por qué no compramos una pizza?

- ¡La pizza no es comida!

- Como era de esperarse de Fuyuka- Se burló el chico sol

Los dos adultos comenzaron a cocinar, Fuyuka no dejaba de asombrarse de lo bien que ayudaba el tipo de los ojos celestes.

- ¡Eres increíble Fudou! ¡Creí que eras un holgazán!- Dijo la pelilila sonriéndole

- ¡Veo que sonríes al menos una vez al día!- Dijo el tipo devolviéndole la sonrisa- Definitivamente eras la más bonita de las managers.

Aquellas palabras provocaron un leve sonrojo en Fuyuka y comentarios de parte de los tres chicos.

- No me agrada ese tipo, pero tiene razón- Dijo Taiyou convencido

- No lo creo, la manager más bonita era Aki- Reclamó Tenma

- Yo creo que la Prof. Otonashi es muy bonita también- Dijo Shinsuke

Tanto se habían distraído hablando de quién era la más bonita de las managers que cuando se dieron cuenta Fudou y Fuyuka estaban bastante cerca y a punto de besarse.

- ¡Eh! ¡Van a besarse!- Dijo Taiyou alterado

- ¡Shinsuke! ¡No debes ver eso!- Dijo Tenma tapándole los ojos chico bajito

- ¡Tu tampoco Tenma!- le gritó Taiyou mientras le tapaba los ojos

Cuando el chico peli naranja alzó la vista vio a ambos adultos mirándolo algo sonrojados, con la diferencia de que Fuyuka estaba muy molesta con ellos.

- ¡Taiyou! Quita tus manos de mis ojos

- Tenma… no creo que quieras ver esto- Dijo quitando sus manos

- ¿He?- Dijo Tenma mientras abría los ojos y quitaba sus manos de los ojos de Shinsuke- oh…

- ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!- Les comenzó a gritar Fuyuka

- Es que… teníamos una pequeña duda…- Explicó Taiyou

Fuyuka trató de tranquilizarse y continuar la conversación tranquilamente.

-¿Qué duda?

- Bueno… ¿el es su novio?- Preguntó Tenma

- ¡¿Quéé?!- Dijo la pelilila completamente roja

Fudou, que observaba todo detrás de Fuyuka, decidió meterse un poco y, como burlándose de ellos, puso su codo sobre el hombro de Fuyuka y comenzó a bromear.

-Sip, es más…- Dijo abrazando a Fuyuka- Vamos a casarnos

-¡¿Ehhh?!- Dijeron al unísono dos de los chicos y Fuyuka, que seguía roja.

Pero Taiyou no alcanzó a decir nada porque se desmayó al oír esas palabras.

**Terminé así que haré lo que le prometí a Sol…**

"**Sol me dio una o dos ideas para este fanfic"… y por obligarme a tender la ropa… no le volveré a prestar mi cuadernillo :D**

**Eso es todo, gracias por leer mi fanfic ^-^**

_**Miau**___

_**(eso lo puso mi amiga/editora)**_


End file.
